


A Skater's Downfall

by DrivvenWrinth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 05:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10847247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth
Summary: Victor may be the God of Skating, but Yuri is the King of Denial





	A Skater's Downfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/gifts).



> Warnings: Yaoi, M/M, Masterbation
> 
> Written for Fairy and the Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge

Yuri would never admit it, not in a million years, not even to himself. He'd admired Victor for so long. He admired his skill and artistry. He admired the beautiful way he expressed himself, the way he moved both on and off the ice. Yuri admired the lines of Victor’s body, considering it the perfect form. 

Victor was the god of figure skating. He was amazing and beautiful in every way and sexy, so sexy. Victor oozed sex, even standing still. In motion, he was an orgasm waiting to happen. Just about anyone who’d ever seen him (much less met him) couldn’t deny that Victor Nikiforov had created a warm sensation in their lower abdomen, not even the straight men.

Not Yuri Katsuki though. Victor might have been the God of Figure Skating, but Yuri was the King of Denial. He merrily floated and bobbed on that long river of ‘Victor is my ideal skating god” and “I only admire him as a skater”. His floaties were firmly strapped to his toned pale arms as he went through every day of training. He knew better mind you.

Buried deep in the back of the closet in his mind where he kept all those things he couldn’t face was a large box were the memories. Such as, the first-time Yuri experienced an erection. Unlike the other boys in school, it didn’t happen looking at an attractive teacher, a girl, or boy in his class. It didn’t happen looking at dirty books he’d stolen from a father or uncle’s not-so-well-hidden stash. Not that Yuri had never done that, but he knew boys who had. It didn’t happen watching a dirty movie or even a movie with sexual situations. It didn’t even happen during a dream or as a form of morning wood.

Nope, Yuri Katsuki was sitting in front of the family television in the Inn’s dining room watching his favorite skater fly over the ice moving to the music. Victor had begun playing with sex appeal even before his Senior debut and that had been Yuri’s undoing. He hadn’t realized it until the performance was over. 

He knew what it was because of the loud conversations the other boys in his year had when the girls weren’t around. He was hard. He tried desperately to think of something else, anything else. The more he tried to ignore it, the worse it got. His mind was still replaying Victor’s performance and it was on a loop that wouldn’t stop. 

“Yuri, we let you stay up to watch that skater you like so much, but now it’s time for bed.” Yuri’s mother called out to him without looking up as she tidied up the dining room. Yuri almost had a heart attack. He glanced furtively to see if there was anyone else in the room. It was just him and his mother and her back was to him. He stood up and bolted from the room. He quickly learned that running with a hard on was not an easy thing to do. 

He’d made it to his room without being discovered and spent a long time trying to will the thing to go away. It hadn’t and he’d ended up ‘handling’ things himself for the first time. All the while, Victor’s performance, Victor’s face, Victor's body played over and over in his head. 

That box was filled to bursting with such events from throughout Yuri’s life. Yet he refused to face the overwhelming evidence of one definite fact: all of Yuri’s sexual experiences centered around Victor. All of these experiences had been solo and all had been inspired by images of the man. The main difference now that Victor had moved to Japan to be Yuri’s coach was that they were being inspired by the man in the flesh, not from the television, videos, and photos.

The way Victor talked to him, the way Victor touched him as he trained and when they were together casually were pushing Yuri to the breaking point. These things that came so easily to Victor. All these things that were of no consequence to the skating god were pushing the strength of Yuri’s denial to its limit. That box was swiftly being filled to bursting. It was close to forcing its way out of the back of Yuri’s mind and out into the open, where he’d have to face his own feelings and desires.

Just today, Victor had been helping him stretch; in the bath of all places. He was sure Victor was unaware of what he was doing to his protégé, but the impact had been just as powerful as if it had been intentional. Yuri had bolted. He’d done that countless times and usually for the same reason. He’d locked his bedroom door and hidden under the bedding, in nothing but a towel. Luckily, this time, none of the guests had been in the halls. 

Last time he’d gotten an earful from his mother as his father just stood there smiling at him. Neither of them had any inkling why their son had really been running through the Inn half naked. He’d made up a lame excuse that it was a part of his skating training. They’d left it with a gentle warning for him to pay more attention to the time and place.

As always, he tried to convince his body to obey. It worked about as well as when he tried to calm himself down before a competition. As always, he lost the battle with his arousal and was forced to ‘take the situation in hand’. He reached down between his legs. The towel had slipped off his hips during the argument he’d been having with his body, the one he’d lost. 

His hand stroked the long hard fullness waiting there. He teased it by gliding his fingers over the shaft. He avoided the head; it was always so sensitive there that it was almost painful to touch at first. He didn’t grip it right away, stroking the shaft and caressing the silky flesh of his sack as his balls hardened, drawing up against his crotch. 

As he massaged and fondled his aroused flesh, his other hand slid across his chest. He’d never actually played with his nipples, but he had caressed them with light glancing touches as he caressed the skin of his chest and neck. His neck was a very sensitive place. He remembered the way Victor liked to stand behind him, looking down over his shoulder as he guided Yuri’s body through different movements during their training sessions. 

Victor’s hot moist breath caressed his neck and set his entire body on edge. Yuri resisted the desire that flared within him in those moments, telling himself he was just nervous because the man he’d admired for so long was training him. That was definitely not the entire truth. He’d never admit it, but as one hand curled around his erection, the other caressed his neck and chest trying to mimic the way Victor’s breath had caressed his neck.

His movements became more furtive as his desire overtook him. His hips moved counterpoint to his hand, trying instinctively to increase the friction and the pleasure. Yuri was unaware of the way Victor’s name kept slipping breathily from his plump lips. His cries rising above a barely audible whisper as he pushed his body toward orgasm as he longed for the man he’d always wanted and still believed he would never have. His final cry as he shook with the force of his release was not loud and couldn’t be heard by anyone who wasn’t kneeling just outside the door of his room straining to hear the attractive young man’s erotic voice before he dropped in a self-hating, but physically satisfied heap under the covers.

\----

Victor sighed as he slid the door to his room closed behind him. He dropped onto his futon and rolled over onto his side. He reached for his cell phone and pulled up a video the girls at the rink had shot of Yuri practicing. He’d been worried about Yuri when the younger man had run away from him in the bath. He’d been worried he’d done something rude again. 

The rules for social behavior could be very different in Japan compared to Russia. Everyone had been very kind to him whenever he’d made a misstep, but he’d thought maybe this time he’d upset Yuri. The look on the younger man’s face had been a mix of anger and hurt. Victor hadn’t picked up on the shame that had filled Yuri when his body had begun reacting to Victor’s touches. 

He’d honestly hoped for something like this, but Yuri was so sheltered, so pure and innocent. Victor felt like a fool. He’d had many lovers and years of experience. He should have seen the signs. Yuri was a man after all. Victor watched his pretty skater flowing across the ice to the music. Yuri’s body naturally became one with the sounds. He became this ethereal creature, exotic, erotic. 

Victor wanted to see more. He wanted to do more. He wanted Yuri and now he knew Yuri wanted him. His hands worked between his legs, one stroking the long thick cock, the other squeezing and tugging on his testes pleasantly. While he worked to bring his pleasure to a peak, he watched Yuri’s body glide around the rink and planned his skater/would be lover’s downfall not knowing Yuri had fallen long ago. He just hadn’t admitted it yet.

`fin`


End file.
